A Little Larger World
by isis-sg1
Summary: The sequel to Small World you've all been waiting for. The next chapter in Lorelai's, Luke's, Rory's and Jess' lives.
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the sequel you've all been waiting for you. I apologise in advance if it's not as good at the first but I wrote this for all the people that wanted it so much. Please tell me if I've gone totally downhill in my writing (some chapters are better than others) and encourage me to write more as I have a habit of starting things and not finishing them. I have the whole story planned out but I only have the first 10 chapters written. Thank you for supporting Small World so much and I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed that. Thanks.

"What are you doing?" Jess grumbled loudly as Rory jumped out of bed. It was way too early for anyone to be up. He pushed his head further into the pillow and grabbed Roy's half of the covers for himself. Rory put on her dressing gown and went to stand over the bed by Jess.

"Mom and Luke get back in a couple of hours and I said you would pick them up from the airport" He turned over and glared.

"How nice of you"

"I thought so"

"So that explains what I'm doing awake but what are you doing up?"

"Morning sickness so if you don't let me get the bathroom you'll be washing sheets when you could be having a lie in" Jess' eyes widened.

"Go!" She smiled a weak and smile and left the room, a second later Jess heard the bathroom slam shut. He sighed loudly. This pregnancy this was harder than it looked. He sat up and pulled the covers back. His bare feet touched the cold wooden floor and he winced. "Carpet, must remember to buy carpet" He mumbled. He walked out and stood by the bathroom door. "You need anything?" He winced again as he heard her retch.

"Coffee!"

"No coffee!"

"Water then" Jess left to go get her the water. When he came back he opened the door and sat down on the tile floor next to Rory.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit" He handed her the water and waited while she took a sip. "Thanks" He shrugged, telling her it was no big deal. She patted his leg.

"Come on, we've got to clean this apartment up ready for their arrival" Jess groaned. "Hey, do you know how much mess a _baby_ creates?"

"Do you?"

"Mom's told me things"

"Please! Lorelai Gilmore is one of the biggest exaggerators that I know"

"Lorelai Danes" Rory corrected.

"Semantics!"

"Surnames" Rory smiled. Jess brushed her damp hair away from her face.

"Come on" He stood up and pulled her up with him. "If I've got to do this then so do you"

"Fine but you're doing the dishes, the polishing and the hoovering"

"What does that leave for you?"

"Hmm" Rory pretended to think about it.

"Nice try, you can do the dishes" Rory pouted. "That's not going to work"

"Damn" Jess put his arm around his waist and led her out of the room.

"Luke stop pacing" Lorelai tried for the fourth time. She sat on top of her suitcase with her head in her hands.

"He's late" He put his hands on his hips and stood over Lorelai.

"It's New York! there's traffic, what do you expect?"

"That he would leave a little early because he lives in New York and knew that there would be traffic" Lorelai shook her head and smiled slightly at her husband.

"What?" He asked, noticing her slight grin.

"Nothing" She replied innocently.

"You wanna go look in the duty free shops till he turns up?"

"Nah, he'll be here soon?"

"How do you know that?"

"Cos I can see him from here" Lorelai pointed to a figure walking across the large airport car park towards the entrance where they were waiting.

"Smartass" Lorelai covered her stomach with her hands.

"Hey! No "A" words in front of the baby"

"The baby is a peanut that doesn't even have ears yet"

"You just remind yourself of that when our kid becomes a potty mouth"

"I think I'll be more worried over their addiction to caffeine and sugar"

"Well seeing as you won't let me drink any coffee and you practically have a stroke when I eat anything with sugar in, I don't think it will be a problem." Before Luke could reply, Jess walked up to them, his hands stuffed firmly into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?"

"Do you even care?" Luke asked.

"No but Rory told me I should ask"

"Hey!" Rory greeted her mother excitedly, pulling her into a tight hug. She led everyone into the living area. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Horrible" Luke began, "The plane was delayed getting there, the hotel double booked our room, all the menus were in French so I had no idea what i was eating, everything was way too expensive, it rained most days and all the good tourist spots were busy" Rory turned her head towards her mom.

"Mom?"

"It was great, we ended up staying in the small little inn down a small street, all family run so non of that corporate hotel business crap, the food was amazing, the Eiffel Tower romantic and the weather was so European!" Rory laughed.

"Are you sure you two went on holiday together?"

"Hmm, debatable" Lorelai replied, giving Luke a look.

"Hey, there were some good things, I liked spending some alone time with you and just because I didn't know what I was eating doesn't mean it wasn't good"

"That's good to know" Lorelai placed her hand inside Luke's." We brought photos and presents" she added.

"Ooh presents!" Rory grinned excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Keep doing it cos it's really helped me to write!

"You think she liked the _diva in a diaper _t-shirt I got for the baby?" Lorelai asked as they were driving back to Stars Hollow.

"What if she has a boy?"

"It's going to be a girl, Gilmore's have girls"

"Yes but half of that kid is Logan's"

"Hmm don't remind me" Lorelai crossed her arms and glared out of the window. Luke took one hand off the wheel and patted her leg.

"You okay?" She turned to look at him and her glare instantly melted.

"Just tired….and very hungry"

"When are you not hungry"

"Hey, I'm eating for two now"

"You've always eaten for two" Lorelai ignored his comment and began fiddling with the radio tuner.

"She looked healthy don't you think?"

"Yeah"

"And the apartment is bigger than I thought it would be, plenty of room"

"Yeah"

"And Jess looked like he was coping well, with you know, impeding fatherhood"

"Yeah"

"God I miss her"

"It's been two weeks since she moved there, one week before the honeymoon and one when we were in Paris. You've spent longer apart"

"Yes but when she was living at Yale or at my parents I knew she wasn't far away"

"It's not as if she's across the country"

"She might as well be" Luke stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the road. He knew when to comfort her and when to let her vent. "We only just got our relationship back on track but we still can't see each other. What happened to movie nights and shopping trips, breakfasts at the diner and mocking town events."

"I can do all that with you"

"It's not the same"

"No, it'll just be a new same" Lorelai didn't reply. She turned her to look out the window, watching the same trees and bushes whiz by. Luke kept one eye on the road and one eye on Lorelai. It only took another half an hour in silence before they were driving through familiar streets. Luke stopped the car outside the house but Lorelai didn't even notice. "Hey" He placed a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Jeez! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but we're home" Lorelai looked out the front window towards the house.

"So we are"

"Are you sure you're okay? I've never seen you that quiet" Lorelai sighed.

"I was just thinking about what you said"

"Yeah?"

"A new kind of same won't be that bad"

"No it won't"

"And we can up with some of our own traditions"

"Definitely" Lorelai smiled and gave Luke and quick peck on the lips. Lorelai and Luke unbuckled their seatbelts and climbed out of the truck.

"How about, for a new tradition we-"

"No"

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Yes I do" Luke, snaked his arm around her waist and led her up the stairs to the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Eep! I know it's been a while since I posted last but lots of things got in the way. Glad you are enjoying it and as usual I plead with you to keep on reviewing. I have more chapters planned than last time and it takes a lot of effort to write them.

Lorelai groaned when Luke's alarm went off. The loud shrill shot straight to her head giving her an instant headache.

"Too early" She mumbled into Luke's shoulder.

"Shh, go back to sleep" He slid out of the covers and began getting changed.

"I can't believe you're going back to work, we only got back yesterday" Lorelai rearranged the pillows to her liking.

"I need to check that it didn't burn down while we were gone"

"We drove past it last night Luke, didn't even look slightly scorched"

"I promise I'll take the afternoon off if everything is running okay"

"I can't believe you're leaving your pregnant wife alone in bed"

"She'll survive"

"I don't know, she's on a serious sugar low, she might not last" Luke finished putting his flannel shirt on and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"You'll be in for breakfast?"

"Sure" Lorelai smiled sleepily and fell back to sleep.

Lorelai skipped into he diner later that morning and sat down at the counter, pulling off her bag from her shoulder and placing it on the counter in front of her. Before she could call out for Luke he appeared from the kitchen with a plate full of blueberry pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream in one hand and a glass fruit juice in the other He placed it down in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Your breakfast"

"But I didn't even get a chance to order!" Luke placed his hands on his hips and spoke.

"And if you had ordered you would have asked for?" Lorelai smiled sweetly.

"Blueberry pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream"

"I rest my case"

"Am I getting too predictable?"

"Lorelai you left a post-it with your order on the screen of my truck"

"I did?" Luke nodded. "Hmm" Lorelai tucked into her pancakes. She swallowed and then spoke again. "But how did you know _when_ I would be in?"

"Well you're very predictable in that area"

"Well I'll have to make up for it by have a very surprising and unpredictable day. You won't know what's coming" Lorelai didn't hear the door open and a figure walk up behind her. Luke's eyes widened.

"Hi" The familiar voice spoke.

"Hey" Luke replied

"Woah déjà vu" Lorelai spun in her seat, finally meeting the figure eye to eye. "Well _that_ was unexpected"

"Hi Lorelai"

"Hey Rachel"

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked her.

"I was passing through Connecticut and I heard from photographer friend at American Travel about a great inn here owned by a Lorelai Gilmore. Had to come check it out"

"Glad you did, I'd love to show you what we did to it"

"I'd love to"

"Why don't we go after breakfast, I'll give you the grand tour and then we can have lunch"

"Sure"

"I just need to make a quick stop to the bathroom" Instead of going to the public toilet, Lorelai went upstairs to use the one in the apartment. It gave Luke and Rachel a chance to talk.

"So how have you been?" She asked him.

"Good, good, very good in fact"

"That's good to hear"

"Yeah"

"So…there's another reason I came back"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what we talked about before I left last time" Luke nodded "So?" Rachel prompted. Lorelai appeared down the stairs before he could answer.

"Tell her Luke" Lorelai encouraged.

"We're together" Luke answered. He placed his arm around Lorelai's waist.

"That's great!" Rachel exclaimed. Lorelai cleared her throat.

"And we're married"

"Wow, wasn't expecting that, how long have you been married?"

"Well there was the two weeks when we kept it a secret, then two weeks before the honeymoon, and the honeymoon was another week so just over a month"

"Congratulations"

"Thanks"

"And" Lorelai prompted again.

"And Lorelai's pregnant" Luke added. Rachel had to sit down.

"A lot has happened in 5 years hasn't it? How far along are you?"

"About six weeks"

"Congratulations again" Rachel smiled happily at the couple but Lorelai could see the jealousy in her eyes. Even though Rachel had left Luke, she'd always hoped that she would be the one to start a family with Luke.


	4. Chapter 4

So I keep forgetting to post new chapters, I'm sorry about that and I'll try to post more often from now on. Hope you like this chapter, I didn't want to go down the route of an evil Rachel cos she really wasn't like that in the show, bowing out when she knew she couldn't compete with Lorelai. Please review and if I get lots of replies I'll post again tomorrow

"So this is the stables and I'd like you to meet Cletus and Desdemona" Lorelai opened the larger door and led Rachel in. They had already been round the surrounding countryside and round the inn. Rachel took a couple of snaps of the horses.

"They're beautiful" Lorelai stood in the doorway while Rachel moved further in.

"Yeah they are, we nearly couldn't afford them, but I fought hard to keep them"

"Glad you did" Rachel stepped up to Cletus and stroked its mane. "You scared of them?" Rachel asked Lorelai humorously.

"This is about as far as I can go for the next nine months, safety precaution"

"Sorry, I forgot" Lorelai waved her hand.

"S'okay" Lorelai smiled. "How about that lunch then, Sookie's bursting to try a new recipe on us"

"Lead the way" Rachel put her camera away in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She followed Lorelai back up to the front door and inside to the dining room.

"I'm glad we have this chance to catch up, didn't get to say goodbye last time" Lorelai spoke as her food was put in front of her by one of her waiters.

"I left in a hurry, I'm sorry"

"Luke never did tell me why you left" Rachel put her knife and fork down and looked straight at Lorelai.

"It was because of you" Lorelai's head snapped up.

"You and Luke were the only people not to realise you were meant for each other. There was no way I could compete with you. So I packed my bags, told him to do something about it and left" Rachel explained.

"Wow"

"So how long did it actually take him?"

"Our first kiss" Lorelai started, a smile on her face as the good memories came back "Was the test run of the inn, nearly two years ago. Of course I was totally blind to his advances. We went to his sister's wedding together and we danced but I thought we just went as friends. He then turns up at the test run with a bunch of flowers"

"Wow, he never bought me flowers"

"Apparently, he'd never bought anyone flowers before. So, the test run was going okay until my ex-boyfriend Jason shows up saying how he wants to get back together and telling Luke that we _were _still together"

"What happened next?"

"Luke starts ranting about me and Jason and his intentions and flowers and moments etc. He storms out onto the porch so I follow him and then he kisses me."

"In a bizarre way, that's actually quiet romantic"

"Until Kirk comes running down the stairs naked, interrupting us"

"Well of course, this is Stars Hollow after all" Rachel and Lorelai laughed. "So what was the wedding like?"

"Well it was kinda a spur of the moment thing. We were already engaged and were meant to get married November 21st but two weeks before, something happened between me and Rory and the next thing I know me and Luke are in a car to Hartford on our way to get married"

"What about the wedding that was planned?" Rachel asked with interest.

"We had that one too!" Rachel laughed.

"I can't believe Luke Danes, eternal bachelor, has got married and has a baby on the way"

"Me either, I can't believe this has all happened. I'm married and pregnant and Rory's a published author, living in new York with her boyfriend and pregnant"

"I read her book, it's amazing"

"She's the amazing one" Lorelai smiled proudly.

"I don't know how you did it"

"Did what?" Lorelai looked at Rachel questioningly.

"Raised her, Built your own inn, everything"

"The answer is to have a coffee pushing, burger flipping, nice guy to lean on once in a while"

"Ah, I know the type of person your talking about" Lorelai smiled, pausing before speaking again.

"Rachel, there was something I wanted to ask you"

"Go on"

"Are you really okay with me and Luke? I saw they way you were looking at me and Luke together this morning and it was exactly the same look that I always had on my face when I saw you and him together"

"Honestly?" Lorelai nodded "I think I'm more jealous of what you have than who you have. I've always wanted to settled down and start a family but I'm cursed, damned to be a nomad for the rest of my life"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"It's okay, really. I met this journalist in Australia. He travels more than I do!"

"Ohh, what's he like?" Lorelai was always interested in other people's love lives.

"Well I was in Sydney shooting and I literally bumped into him. He let me apologise my taking him out to lunch. His name's Derek and he's very cute"

"Cuter than Luke?"

"You do realise I can't win if I answer that" Lorelai laughed. The two chatted about everything they could, each sharing stories about Luke and Lorelai shared some more little titbits of her and Luke's life together.

"Promise me you'll call more often. It was great catching up"

"I promise, and it defiantly was great to catch up, we'll have to do it again next time I'm in the area"

"It's a date" The two hugged and then said goodbye as Lorelai watched Rachel walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

27th December - I'm very sorry for not posting in ages but my internet at home isn't working. As soon as it is i will be posting the rest of my story. Hope you can hold on till then !

First of all, there will be some more Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Rory moments coming up especially near the end so just wait patiently and as for the horse thing, I had no idea whether pregnant women could go near horses or not so it was a 50/50 chance that I was correct. It fits into the conversation so I hope you won't hold it against me. Thanks for all the reviews, it really helps me to know what you like about the story and what you want out of it, carry on and I'll keep posting.

Later that night Lorelai was taking a bath when she heard the front door open.

"Luke is that you?" She called. A second later loud footsteps could be heard and a knock on the bathroom door. "Luke that better be you because I'm not dressed for company" The door opened and Luke appeared. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Lorelai. He bent down and greeted her with a kiss. "How was your day?" She asked him.

"Well Kirk wanted tomato soup without the tomatoes 'cos he's allergic and then wanted a milkshake without milk in it 'cos he's lactose intolerant. Taylor tried to stick posters up in the diner without me noticing and then I had the third degree from Miss Patty and Babbette about the baby."

"Aww, sorry hon"

"Hwy, what about you? How was lunch with Rachel?"

"Good actually, we shared a lot"

"Uh oh"

"Oh yeah" Lorelai smiled at him deviously. Luke sat on the edge of the bath and sighed.

"What did she tell you?"

"You waited three years to tell me how you felt?" She questioned, unintentionally distracting Luke by washing her legs.

"Uh…what?"

"Luke, stay with me here" She put her legs back under the water and splashed him. "She told me she left because of me"

"She did"

"So why wait so long?"

"You were with Max!"

"You still should have told me, we wasted too much time"

"If I had told you how I felt would you have broken up with Max?" Lorelai thought about it seriously.

"I don't know, things were so different then"

"The I'll guess we'll never know what would have happened"

"It all worked out for the best"

"Yes it did"

"You wanna join me?"

"Are you going to put more bubbles in?"

"Probably"

"Then I'll pass" She pouted.

"How about I cook you dinner instead" He appeased. Her pout turned into a smile and she watching him walk out before sinking deeper into the water.

Half an hour later Lorelai skipped down the steps and into the kitchen. She was in her favourite pair of juicy jogging bottoms and one of Luke's flannel shirts.

"food's ready"

"Good, I'm starving" She sat down at the kitchen table and Luke put the plate in front of her, grabbing his own plate and sitting opposite her. "So I think we handled that well" Luke gave her a confused look and swallowed before replying.

"Handled what well?"

"You know, the whole _return of the ex_ thing that happened today"

"Ah"

"You know we're going to be doing that a lot"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Please, people can't help but return to Stars Hollow, Rachel did it, Chris does it, he just can't help it, Jess did it, Liz did it, Even Max did it."

"Your point?"

"You're going to be telling a lot of people that you knocked me up"

"Ah geez"


	6. Chapter 6

Ha ha! Back at last! I am deeply sorry for the very long gap between posts but my internet wasn't working. After many weeks, it has been fixed so I can carry on with the story! I feel like I'm going to get loads of bad reviews for this chapter not only because it's badly written but because it has a fight in it which most L/L lovers don't appreciate but I promise they make up in the next chapter.

"Crap" Lorelai cursed as the jeep slowed to a stop, the engine smoking slightly. There was just enough momentum so slide into a lay-by off the main road from Hartford to Stars Hollow. She climbed out the car and opened the bonnet. Even more smoke billowed out. Lorelai waved her wand around and coughed slightly, taking a step back. Even from afar she could see that her car couldn't be fixed from the side of the road and it was starting to get dark. She grabbed her handbag from the front seat and pulled out her phone, dialling a well-known number.

"Luke's" Her husband answered.

"Luke I-" Luke interrupted her.

"Can this wait Lorelai, I'm kinda busy here" He didn't wait for an answer and Lorelai stood stunned as she heard the dull tone that signalled that her husband had hung up on her.

"Boy is _he_ gonna get it" She mumbled to herself as she dialled Gypsy's number. It was so unlike Luke to be so dismissive like when she phoned him. She would normally babble incessantly for five minutes, ask him what his favourite colour or who his favourite baseball player was and then hang up. It was just chance that this time he was actually needed badly.

Gypsy arrived fifteen minutes later in her tow truck. Jumped out of the truck and walking over to Lorelai.

"Hey Gypsy, I'm glad you came"

"Sure, whatever, what's wrong with it?" Lorelai shrugged sheepishly. Gypsy was right, she didn't know anything when it came to cars, she knew how to start the engine and drive the car but that was it. Gypsy moved past Lorelai and peered into the car. Lorelai watched as she fiddled with screws and wires. "I'm gonna have to take this back" Lorelai watched from the side of the road as Gypsy reversed her truck so it was right in front of Lorelai's jeep and then securing them together so they could tow it back home. "Where's Luke?" Gypsy asked "I thought I would lose you as a customer once you got hitched to Mr-I-can-fix-my-own-truck"

"Apparently Luke has better things to do that rescue his pregnant wife from the side of the road"

"Bastard"

"You said it sister"

"You want me to find a couple more things wrong with the jeep and charge it all to him?"

"Sure, give him the bill" Lorelai replied, wanting revenge.

An hour later Gypsy walked into the diner and up to the counter. She had driven Lorelai home and then taken the jeep to her garage. There was a lot more wrong with it that she had first thought and now the bill was a whopper.

"Luke" Luke turned round at his voice behind called out and saw Gypsy standing in front of him.

"What do I owe the pleasure Gypsy?" He was tired from a long busy day

"You owe me three hundred bucks" She replied, slapping the bill down on the counter.

"What? Since when?"

"Since Lorelai's jeep broke down and you didn't give her the time of day to tell you she was all on her own in the middle of nowhere." Luke started to feel guilty. He had hung up on Lorelai without any thought to why she was ringing.

"I've got to go" Luke grabbed the bill and ran out the door. He rushed home and burst through the front door. "Lorelai?" She shouted. He walked into the living room and spotted her walking down the stairs with a pillow in her hands. There was no emotion on her face.

"Lorelai I'm-" He began to apologise.

"Save it" She interrupted as she threw the pillow at him. "I hope you enjoy the sofa tonight" She added before storming back up the stairs, slamming the bedroom door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorelai lay in her bed wide awake, her left hand resting gently on her stomach. She had tried to get to sleep but all she could think about was Luke sleeping downstairs on the sofa. She expected him to follow her upstairs and apologise. Apart from their minor break up they had never had such a big fight, not one that would cause them to sleep in different beds. Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She threw the covers back and ran down the stairs. She sat on the coffee table opposite the occupied sofa and began to shake Luke.

"Luke, hey Luke" She shook harder until he turned over. "Wake up" She spoke louder. His eyes shot open.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" His hand instantly went to her stomach" She instantly smiled at this thoughtfulness.

"The baby's fine"

"Then what?" Lorelai moved off the table and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"I'm sorry" Luke gave her a confused look.

"What for? I'm the one that's supposed to be apologising to you" Lorelai sniffed, nearly in tears.

"Stupid hormones"

"It's okay" Luke rubbed her back gently.

"No it's not, I'm not the kinda person who overreacts and sends their husband to the couch."

"You had every right to Lorelai, I was the one that left you stranded in the middle of nowhere"

"True, but you're making it up to me by paying the bill"

"We really should think about getting a joint account"

"So I can spend all your money?" Lorelai brightened up at the thought of a huge shopping trip.

"So you can spend all of our money" Lorelai laughed.

"Come on" Lorelai stood up, put her hand in his and tugged him up with her.

"Where are we going?"

"To bed"

"Why?"

"You can be so dense sometimes" She replied as she pulled his arms around her and led them up the stairs.

Later after they had made up properly they lay in bed together, Lorelai's head resting on Luke's chest and her hand intertwined with his.

"I swear, the only reason couples fight is for the amazing make up sex afterwards" Luke laughed.

"I don't think it's the only reason"

"Well it should be, we should fight more often"

"You can't be serious"

"I am" Luke gave her a look.

"Is there any way to have the great make-up sex without the fighting?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

"I suppose this is gonna happen more"

"What is?"

"Hormones and mood swings, Jackson's told me things" Lorelai laughed and swatted Luke.

"I'll be like a bi-polar version of my mother" Luke visibly paled causing Lorelai to laugh even harder.

"Please tell me you're kidding"

"I wish I was, last time I got so worked up my parents had to call a doctor to sedate me"

"Is this one of those times when you freak me out by saying all this stuff that isn't true but keeps you amused?"

"I guess you're going to find out"

"Thank for the warning"

"Don't worry, it'll get better"

"It will? When?"

"In about nine months" Luke groaned loudly.


	8. Chapter 17

Luke was sitting at the kitchen table doing some paper work when he heard a knock on the door. Lorelai was still upstairs in bed so he pushed the chair away from the table and stood up, walking quickly to the front door. He swung it open and was met by an older woman in a bright skirt and loose top. She also had a large scarf thrown over one shoulder.

"Bonjour!" She greeted. She opened her arms out and posed flamboyantly. She looked at the man that had opened the door and relaxed her pose. "Who are you?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Luke mimicked.

"I'm Aunt Hope, now I ask again, who are you?"

"I'm Luke"

"That's nice dear but what are you doing answering Lorelai's door at seven o'clock in the morning?"

"I live here"

"Did Lorelai move?"

"No"

"Well where is the petit darling then?"

"Huh?"

"Where is Lorelai? And Rory! Of course Rory, I nearly forgot the darling Rory"

"Lorelai's still in bed and Rory's living in New York"

"Well I'm staying for a couple of days, aren't you going to let me in?" Luke took and step back and Hope strode through the door and off into the house. "Don't forget my bags darling!" She shouted back. Luke's jaw dropped at the mountain of bags left on the porch.

After Luke had carried all six of Hope's heavy bags into the foyer, he searched the ground floor for the mad Aunt. He found her in the kitchen poking the coffee maker.

"How do you work this thing?"

"I'll make you some" Luke quickly fixed the machine that Hope had inadvertently broken and then proceeded to make his new relative a cup of coffee. A couple of minutes later he handed her a mug of the steaming hot liquid that Lorelai was addicted to. He know knew where she inherited it from.

"stupéfiant!" She cried out, causing Luke to jump slightly.

"Huh?"

"This coffee is bien! Where did you learn to make coffee like this darling?"

"I, uh, own a diner," He answered

"I haven't had a good coffee since I was in Paris! This tiny little café has the most amazing coffee, and the most amazing waiters, so hunky!" Hope winked at Luke, making him blush.

"Lorelai's addicted to the stuff"

"Yes, so she should be"

"I think I'll just go get her" Luke practically ran out of the room and up the stairs. It was now Luke's turn to shake Lorelai awake.

"You better have a very good reason for waking me" She mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Your Aunt is downstairs" Lorelai opened her eyes.

"Aunt Hope?" Luke nodded. Lorelai threw her covers off her and pulled her dressing gown on. Luke then followed her downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hope!"

"Darling!" The two hugged tightly then pulled back. "Look and you darling, so joli!"

"Merci!" Lorelai replied. "You're looking well too"

"It's the French air darling, does wonders for the skin"

"I bet it does" Lorelai laughed.

"Now, who is this gorgeous young thing you've managed to catch?" Hope motioned towards Luke, standing awkwardly in the entrance

"That's my husband Luke"

"Husband! When? Where? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Just over a month at my inn and I sent you an invitation, you must have moved again and not told me"

"Well congratulations anyway, I hope you'll be very happy and satisfied together"

"Thank you" Hope leaned toward Lorelai and whispered in her ear.

"How is he in bed?" Lorelai laughed.

"The answer to that is going to stay between me, Luke and our bed sheets," She whispered back.

"That good huh?" Hope looked at Luke and winked again.

"Ah jeez" Luke mumbled.

"Luke, isn't it about time you went to the diner?" Lorelai saved Luke from any further embarrassment.

"Yeah, will I see you for lunch?"

"Don't know, me and Hope will probably have lunch at the Dragonfly"

"Okay, see you later" Luke gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips. He would have given her a better goodbye kiss but it was too weird to dot it in front of the watchful eyes of Aunt Hope. She reminded Luke of a couple of flamboyant over dressed gossip queens in Stars Hollow.


	9. Chapter 18

"So belle, tell me everything. I want to know more about that delicious piece of meat you call a husband, I want to know what's happening in your life and will someone please tell me what the darling Rory is doing in New York?" Lorelai laughed. Pouring her own cup of coffee and sat across from her Aunt at the kitchen table.

"Well me and Luke have been together just over two years, we met at his diner about nine years ago"

"What took you so long dear?"

"It's a very long and complicated story that I could only re-tell after a lot of alcohol"

"That can be arranged"

"Well I can't actually drink at the moment?"

"Are you ill?"

"Nope, pregnant" Hope squealed loudly, nearly spilling her coffee.

"Well it didn't take you very long did it!"

"I guess not"

"Well, what else. You have to tell me absolutely everything darling, I haven't seen your darling face in years!"

"I have my own inn now, me and my friend Sookie bought an old inn two years ago and renovated it. It's called the dragonfly"

"What a perfect name! And what an achievement! I must visit it, and meet this Sookie!"

"Well she's the head chef at the Dragonfly so I'm sure you will"

"Good good, now I want more of this fabulous coffee"

"Luke only made enough for you, if you want more we're gonna have to go to the diner"

"Then what are we waiting for gorgeous!" Hope jumped up from her seat and grabbed her handbag, flinging it over one shoulder. "Hurry Lorelai, never waste a second, that's my motto" Lorelai shook her head at her aunt's vibrant and raring-to-go attitude. She quickly threw on some clothes and followed Hope out of the door.

Lorelai trailed behind Hope as she practically ran to the diner, without even knowing where it was. Lorelai had kept an amused look on her face as she stopped her aunt from going down the wrong street.

"Shall we sit down at table?" Lorelai asked.

"Nonsense darling, we must sit at the counter like a couple of loose women at a Brasserie," Lorelai laughed again. She couldn't help it when she was with her aunt. The only one from her family who truly understood her free spirit. She followed hope to the counter and both slid onto a stool, dropping their purses onto the counter.

As Hope sat with more coffee, Lorelai grudgingly drinking tea and Luke hiding away in the kitchen from more of Hope's lewd winks and wolf whistles.

"So you are you going to see mom while you're visiting?"

"Who?" Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"My mother, you're sister, Emily Gilmore"

"I suppose, she'll positively skin both of us alive if she found out I had visited and not come to see her, but I suppose she'll do it any way for not giving her any advance warning"

"She'll want to see you anyway"

"I'll stop by after lunch, will you be joining me?"

"Me and mom aren't actually talking at the moment. She said some stuff, I said some stuff, Luke said some stuff…"

"Tell me what happened?"

"Rory is also pregnant, I got blamed for it of course"

"Dear, it's like you're living in a soap opera!"

"It certainly does feel like that sometimes"

"Well I'm on your side honey, you say the word and that bitch is going down!" Lorelai giggled. "Honestly, that sister of mine is wound so tight"

"How did you both end up so different?"

"She took after our father, me after our mother. I've never been one to care about how people see me"

"I hear ya!"

"Life's to short!"

"There's no time like the present"

"Carpe diem!" The two burst into more laughter when they heard an "ah jeez" from the kitchen. Lorelai sobered quickly.

"Hope?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I haven't told mom and dad about the marriage and the baby so do you think you could keep it to yourself?"

"Of course, anything for my favourite niece" Lorelai smiled in relief and gathered her aunt up in another tight hug.


	10. Chapter 19

"Well I've had a fabulous time darling, absolutely fabulous" Lorelai smiled.

"I'm glad, although I think it's impossible to have an uneventful stay in Stars Hollow"

"True, true, please don't forget to remind that Kirk fellow how appreciative I was when he offered his services to me"

"Aren't we all" Lorelai replied dryly, causing Hope to burst into hysterics.

"That's the last of them" Luke gave himself a chance to breathe. He had just carried all Hope's heavy bags out of Rory's room and into the waiting taxi. Lorelai patted his shoulder and gave him a grateful look.

"Well I must be going, I'm a busy woman after all, I'll tell Rory you said hi when I arrive in New York."

"Good, tell her I love her"

"Will do darling" Lorelai and Hope embraced tightly, then pulled back so Hope could kiss Lorelai on each cheek. They broke apart and Hope walked over to Luke. She held out her hand. They shook hands.

"It was _definitely_ a pleasure to meet you," She growled, giving him another saucy wink. Lorelai laughed quietly when she heard him mumble under his breathe about Hope not leaving soon enough. Hope spun round dramatically, letting her long scarf spin round after her.

"Just think about what I said darling, before it's too late!" She blew Luke and Lorelai a kiss each and then fell into the back of the taxi. Lorelai waved until the taxi was out of sight and then folded her arms against her chest. Luke walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

"What was she just talking about?" He asked her.

"Huh?" Lorelai wasn't paying much attention.

"Just then, something you too talked about, about not waiting till it's too late?"

"She suggested we tell my parents everything"

"Ah"

"Yes"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want to tell them?"

"I don't know, you?"

"It's up to you"

"I hate it when it's up to me" Lorelai grumbled. She let him lead her back into the warm house.

"Why don't you offer them an ultimatum?"

"a what?"

"An ultimatum"

"Like _give me the money or you die_?"

"Maybe not so dramatic"

"Well what were you thinking?"

"Just go over to the house and tell them everything and that if they don't like it then they should stay far far away"

"Mmmm far far away sounds good" Luke laughed.

"They're supposed to choose not you!"

"So when should I do this?"

"You're actually going through with it?" Lorelai nodded seriously. "You want me to go with you?" Lorelai shook her head.

"I'll be in an out of there faster than one of their maids"

"Well we're going into Hartford next week for the check up, why don't I drop you off afterwards. I'll even wait in the car for you"

"Ah, I new there was a reason I married you"

"Hey!" Luke protested. Lorelai gave him a quick kiss to calm down.

"Next week then"

"Plenty of time to prepare yourself"

"I'll need it" Luke pulled her closer.

"Come on, I'll make you some lunch" Lorelai's eyes lit up at the thought of food and Luke rolled his eyes at her.


	11. Chapter 20

"You better send me that sonogram picture as soon as humanly possible" Lorelai spoke into the phone. She sat back on the couch and rested her legs on the coffee table. She wasn't even showing much yet and her ankles were already killing her.

"Or what?" Rory sneered. Lorelai laughed.

"Or I'll phone Jess up and tell him some things that you wouldn't like me to tell"

"Please you have nothing on me"

"I could inform Jess you used to have a crush on David Hasselhoff"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me"

"You do realise I sent it in the post this morning don't you?"

"Well it never hurts to blackmail my only daughter"

"I won't be your only daughter for very long"

"Nope, but you're okay with that aren't you?" Lorelai asked worriedly, she hadn't been able to bring up the subject before now.

"Completely" Lorelai sighed in relief.

"Good"

"And you know you've yet to send me a picture of mini-Danes Jr"

"I'll get Luke right on that" Rory laughed.

"Is there anything my stepfather won't do for you?"

"Well there was this one time with a Santa outfit but let's not go there" Rory shivered.

"Ewww"

"When are you coming to visit?" Lorelai asked for the hundredth time. It was a regular topic in their regular mother/daughter phone conversations.

"Soon, I hope"

"How soon is soon?"

"I'm pretty busy with book signings and radio interviews but when everything dies down I'll be going on maternity leave. I want to have the baby back home anyway"

"Awww, wouldn't it be so cool if we had our kids at exactly the same time?"

"Freaky"

"I know!" Lorelai's head snapped round as she heard a sharp knock at the front door. "Sorry hun, someone's at the door, I'll phone you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, bye" Lorelai ended the call and heaved herself up onto her feet. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hello Lorelai" He mother greeted.

"Mom"

"Can I come in?" Lorelai took a step back to let her mother into the house. Emily walked past Lorelai and in the living room. "I was hoping we could talk" Emily began straight away.

"You thought about what I said?" Emily paused and then nodded.

"Yes I did"

"And?"

"I was wondering if you and Luke would come to dinner Friday night"

"Does this mean you accept my marriage to Luke?"

"It means when the time comes I would like to be a part of my grandchild's life. In the mean time I would like to get to know my son in law properly. No arguments or backbiting. Just dinner and light conversation. I am willing to try, is that enough?"

"How does dad feel?"

"He wants this as much as I do, maybe even more….so will you come?"

"I'll talk to Luke about it, how much notice would you like?"

"I'll need 48 hours notice if I'm having to change the menu"

"I'll phone you tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" Emily smiled.

"Your welcome"

"There is one things can do for me before dinner on Friday"

"What?"

"Phone Rory"


	12. Chapter 21

"God these chairs are uncomfortable" Lorelai moaned, shifting around to find a better position to sit in.

"Stop fidgeting"

"You would think they would put more comfortable chairs in the OB/GYN"

"They're hospital chairs, what do you expect"

"As if sitting in a waiting room wasn't bad enough"

"You don't have to tell me that" Luke had walked in fast, sat down in the nearest chair and closed his eyes immediately.

"Aww, you can just wait outside if you want" Lorelai rubbed his arm, hoping it would make him feel better.

"No way, I'm staying"

"Well it shouldn't be too long now" Lorelai glanced up at the clock, glad that Luke couldn't see they still had another fifteen minutes.

Lorelai and Luke walked straight from the doctor's office and out into the car park. They kept going until they got to Luke's truck. They both jumped in and slammed the doors behind them. Lorelai reached for something in her back pocket and pulled it out. Placing it between them.

"Wow"

"Yeah" Luke couldn't stop staring at the square sonogram picture of his child. Lorelai squinted her eyes at the photo and cocked her head to one side.

"I think it looks like me" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Lorelai"

"It's got your funny shaped head though"

"I do not have a…never mind" H shook his head, knowing it was better not to go there.

"That's our kid Luke"

"Yeah"

"That's our kid"

"You said that already"

"I'm sorry, I just never had someone to share this with before"

"You had Chris"

"Didn't go to a single doctors appointment"

"I'm sorry" Lorelai shrugged.

"The past is the past, I'm over it" Luke leaned over and linked their hands together, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Come, on, we still have one more job to do in Hartford" Lorelai groaned. "You can't back out now"

"Fine, but lets go get hundreds of copies of this photo to give to everyone first"

"Deal"

Luke pulled up to the side of the road just outside the Gilmore mansion and switched off the engine.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"I'm never ready" She relied. He reached into the back, pulled out a copy of the sonogram and handed it to Lorelai. He shrugged.

"Might go over better with a visual aid" Lorelai gave him a small grateful smile and took the photo from him. She opened the door and stepped out.

"I won't be long" She spoke before closing the door behind her. She wrapped her coat around her, cross her arms and took in a deep breath. Preparing herself.

She walked up to the front door and her finger hovered over the doorbell. She jumped when her cell phone rung suddenly. She pulling it our of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"Just ring the doorbell already" Lorelai spun round but there was no way Luke could see her from his spot in the car.

"How do you do that?"

"Just do it" He hung up and she laughed. She pressed the doorbell and waited impatiently for the maid to make it across the large house to the front door. The door opened and Lorelai didn't wait for the unfamiliar maid to invite her in. She walked in and right through to the dining room where she knew they would be having lunch.

"Lorelai!" Their knives and forks were dropped as Lorelai walked into the room, shock evident on their faces.

"I came to tell you something so I don't want any interruptions. Me and Luke got married, we eloped and we're happy so there's nothing you can do to break us apart. I'm also pregnant. Here's the sonogram" She threw the photo down onto the table. "I'm here to tell you that you can either support me and Luke and our kid. You'll be a part of it's life and we'll continue with Friday night dinners. Or you can stay far away. If you don't support me and my family I don't even want to see you again. I won't return your phone calls and you will never meet your grandchild. Your decision" Lorelai didn't wait for a reply. She turned and walked back out of the room. Emily and Richard sat frozen, their jaws dropped open at Lorelai's little speech.


	13. Chapter 22

"Here you go Patty" Lorelai handed her a copy of the sonogram as they bumped into each other at the diner.

"Oh Lorelai, what a cutie" Patty replied as she took a good look at the picture.

"We think so"

"Sit down honey and I'll go order for you, what do you want? Burger? Cake? Pie? Brownies? All of the above?"

"Nah, the food-Nazi over at the counter won't let me have anything remotely unhealthy. You should see our fridge at home, it's a like a vegetable patch exploded in there"

"You poor thing"

"I ate what I liked with Rory and she turned out fine!"

"You come round later sweetie and I'll fix you something sugary" The two women heard coughing from behind Miss Patty.

"She'll be busy later but thanks for the offer" Luke glared at them both as he handed Lorelai a cup of tea. He walked off and Patty leaned forward to whisper in Lorelai's ear.

"So about five-ish?"

"I'll be there" Patty left so Lorelai picked up her tea and took it to the counter. She sat on the stool and watched Luke work.

"What?" He asked as he felt her gaze on his back.

"Nothing" She kept on watching, her eyes following everything he was doing. He turned round and placed his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Something's up, I've known you long enough to know when something's up"

"I was just thinking" Lorelai began.

"Yes"

"It's been a couple of days and we've heard nothing from my parents"

"They'll call"

"What if they take the second option and now they're just forgetting we even exist? I bet they're throwing away all the photos they have of me already"

"They'll call"

"But what if-"

"They'll call, trust me" Lorelai smiled weakly.

"Are feeling sorry for me enough that you'll let me put sugar in my tea?" She asked hopefully.

"Don't even think about it" Lorelai grumbled under her breathe but sipped the hot tea anyway. "You didn't exactly give them much to take it in when you told them everything" Luke added a second later.

"What?"

"Maids have spent more time in that house than you did the other day"

"Thank you, that makes me feel better"

"They're stubborn people Lorelai; it's unfortunately where you get it from. They're just going to need time to think about things, and then a bit more time to pluck up the courage to make the first move"

"But I made the first move"

"The second move then"

"I don't even think they've phoned Rory, She hasn't said anything about it but I can just tell"

"They're a couple of idiots then" Lorelai scoffed.

"Please, I _so_ could have told you that"


	14. Chapter 23

Richard sat in his study silently. His arms rested on the arms of his expensive plush leather chair and his legs were crossed. He checked his watch then glanced up at his grandfathers clock which stood proudly by the door. Gradually he heard the clicking footsteps of his wife's high heels getting closer to the door. A polite knock woke him from his trance He cleared his throat and then welcomed her into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked, stepping into the room.

"There is something we need to talk about, please sit" She nodded and sat down in the identical chair opposite.

"What is it Richard?"

"I want to talk about our daughter" Emily's face darkened and she began to stand up. "Sit down Emily, we need to talk about her. Ignoring the problem will not make it go away" Richard spoke more harshly than he intended. Slowly Emily relaxed back into her chair.

"I'm quite busy Richard so please make this quick"

"Our daughter got married without us. I didn't even know she was engaged! Now she's pregnant"

"I know this Richard, I was sitting there too when she told us"

"I'm tired"

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of fighting her, tired of swimming against the current, tired of the emotional ups and downs, the weeks where we don't see her, the weeks where she's counting down the seconds till she can escape. The seconds, Emily!"

"She keeps things from us! She lies and hides things about her life, like we don't mean anything to her!"

"Because we don't let her speak! We make her feel like she cannot come to us, like she can't share with us. I think it's about time we got over our feelings about the life she's chosen because she has chosen it over us!" Richard got up and walked to the window. "I want to know our grandchild, she is never going to want the life we have and we have to accept that. I want to be a part of their lives" Richard spoke quietly. "I'm just afraid that's it's going to be all or nothing for Lorelai and that you won't be able to accept this as I have come to do"

"Richard-" Emily started but he cut her off quickly. He twisted around to face his wife and spoke.

"I think you should take some time to think about what you want Emily. Are you going to forgive, forget and accept? Or are we going to lose our family?" He turned back towards the window and sighed, dropping his head. Emily pursed her lips and stood up rigidly.

"Its roast duck for dinner tonight" Emily spoke politely. She clasped her hands together tightly and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She passed through the hallway and glided up the stairs. She closed a door that had been left open by the maid and walked further up the long corridor. She stopped in front of a door she had barely entered in twenty years. Inside was a dollhouse barely used and posters of boy bands that were famous when Lorelai was sixteen.

Even Emily knew that Lorelai's bedroom was fabricated entirely by her and not her daughter. Lorelai would never have chosen that colour for the walls, wanted the plaster decoration on the ceiling, and had barely tolerated the gold chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. She noted how tidy the bedroom was and how tidy she had made Lorelai keep it, comparing it in her head to the bedroom she had seen at Lorelai house. The photos of people she had never met, the quilts she didn't know Lorelai could make and the mess on the floor that didn't bother Lorelai in the least. Walking to the dressing table, she picked up a silver framed photo of Lorelai when she was younger. Her hair long and curly, her eyes bright and wild and her smile reached across her face, wider and prouder than Emily had ever remembered seeing it when Lorelai was that age. She didn't know where the photo had come from. All the family portraits taken had Lorelai with a large frown across her face caused by the itchy dress she had been forced to wear or the way Emily had pulled at her hair as she tried to tame it. Emily had never been able to make her daughter smile like in the picture.

She held the frame in one hand and pulled out another photo from her pocket. This one wasn't of Lorelai, this photo was of a tiny creature not even born yet. Through the blues and the blacks of the sonogram she could just make out the small curled up figure fast asleep. Emily could imagine what the child would look like when it was grown. In her head, it looked like a cross between Lorelai and Rory. A young girl with long dark curls and a sweet innocent face. Of course it was a girl, Gilmore's have girls.

All Emily could think of was how she had missed Rory grow up. How Lorelai had taken Rory and had left the house as soon as she could, living in a shack rather than live in warmth and comfort. She knew how much she would regret not knowing this new grandchild of hers but she would regret not learning from her mistakes more.


	15. Chapter 24

"What are you smiling about?" Luke looked at Lorelai warily. She had been sitting at the kitchen table for the last half hour humming to herself and grinning incessantly.

"Nothin'" She practically sung. Luke's draw dropped when she eat the healthy breakfast he made for her without complaints.

"Now I now something's up, spill it"

"Can't I just be happy?"

"Of course you can, but you're not just happy, you're delirious" Luke narrowed his eyes. "Did someone give you sugar? It's not even eight and you're high on sugar"

"I haven't had any sugar"

"Then please tell me what got you into such high spirits this morning," Luke pleaded. Lorelai sighed and put her spoon down next to her grapefruit.

"Things are just…on track, that's all"

"On track?"

"You know, Rory's healthy and successful, Jess it doing okay, we're doing okay, the baby's healthy, Things are getting back to what would be considered semi-normal with my mom" Lorelai's head snapped round as she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and began walking to the door, "I don't think there's anything that could ruin things now, nothing's going to stand in my way of happiness" Lorelai swung opened the door and her smile faded quickly. She slammed the door closed again. Luke walked into the hallway as the door clicked shut.

"Who was that?"

"I think I just jinxed myself" Lorelai replied, leaning her whole body against the door. There was another knock at the door.

"Come on Lorelai who is it?" Luke gently pulled Lorelai out of the way and opened the door. His smile faded quicker than Lorelai's. "Yep you jinxed it"

"Hi Lor"

"Chris" Lorelai greeted cautiously from behind Luke.

"Luke" Chris acknowledged with reservation.

"Christopher" Luke replied out of politeness. The trio fell into an uncomfortable silence, Luke blocked the entrance and Chris stood his ground, waiting for Lorelai to choose between the two.

"Luke can you give us a moment?"

"Lorelai"

"I promise it will only be a moment, Chris isn't going to be staying long" Luke wavered for a second but took a step back from the door. "I'll just be in the next room" Lorelai nodded and kept her head low as Luke walked off.

"He living here now? I thought you broke up?"

"We got back together" Lorelai crossed her arms in the classic defence mechanism.

"What are you doing with him Lor?" Lorelai ignored his question and asked her own.

"What are you doing here Chris?"

"Did you know that our daughter is pregnant?"

"No! Really? Cos you know, me and Rory just don't talk at all!" Lorelai couldn't help but be sarcastic.

"Well what are we going to do about it?"

"We? Do about it?"

"She's barely 21, she's not old enough to look after a kid by herself" Lorelai glared at Chris.

"I was sixteen Christopher! I took care of her all by myself when I was sixteen! You always seem to forget that part. And she isn't alone, she has Jess"

"Jess? That punk who broke her wrist?"

"It was an accident!" Lorelai shouted. "He's a good kid who loves Rory and will do anything for her. He's not the biological father but he's willing to be for her, which is more than I can say for you. Me and Luke are taking care of Rory, so accept that you're going to be a granddad and talk to your daughter or get the hell out of our lives for good!"

"You and Luke? What's he got to do with our daughter?" It was all the shouting which brought Luke back into the hallway.

"I'm her stepfather"

"What?" Lorelai lifted her left hand up and practically blinded Chris with her diamond ring.

"I'm Mrs Lorelai Danes now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now me and Luke have places to be. I want you gone Chris. Rory might still want you around but I don't" Lorelai stood her ground, feeling even stronger when Luke walked behind her and placed his hand on the small of her back. Chris said nothing and a second later he stormed off, slamming the door of his car shut loudly and screeched off down the road leaving smoke in his path. Lorelai relaxed into Luke and sighed loudly.

"You okay?"

"Next time I'm really happy I want you to remind me of this moment"

"Deal"


	16. Chapter 25

I've just posted all the remaining chapters to my story (sorry if things are a bit mixed up) and I don't plan on writing anymore so I'm leaving it open. If you want to carry on the story for me please do. Thanks for all the reviews I received and I hope you enjoyed what I wrote.


End file.
